One More The Uchiha
by Sky One Blue
Summary: Lari dari desa kelahiran sendiri bukan hal mudah bagi seorang gadis yang masih berstatus Genin di usia muda nya. Ia pergi dari desa karena terpaksa, ia sekarang tidak mempunyai keluarga untuk saat ini. ketidak sengajaan ia malah melangkahkan kaki nya di desa yang mempunyai seorang Kage. Dan akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan keluarga baru nya yang sama dengan nama klan nya... Uchiha
1. Keluarga

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T-M-T (according to the storyline)**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Genre: Romance, and Fanfiction**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran :v, Boys love, Mpreg**

 _the story is just for making entertainment and is an expression to anyone. the similarity in any form of this story is just a mere coincidence_

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Hari ini mendung melanda di sebuah desa. Awan awan yang berkumpul untuk menutupi pesona nya cahaya matahari agar tak bisa memakaukan semua makhluk hidup di bumi. Membuat semua masyarakat penduduk desa tersebut malas keluar hanya sekedar jalan jalan mengingat mendung dan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Gara gara mendung nan gelap, jalanan tampak sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat untuk berdagang dan melakukan aktivitas sehari hari nya.

Di pinggir desa terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya tradisi khas jepang, tampak seorang gadis berusia 10 tahun berlari lari dengan keadaan sangat kacau, ia terus berteriak minta tolong tapi tak satu orang pun datang ke tempat nya dan membantu nya untuk melarikan diri dari beberapa Shinobi jahat yang sedang mengejar nya.

Uchiha Asami, itu lah nama gadis yang terus berlari sepanjang rumah tradisional khas Uchiha. Salahkan rumah ini terlalu besar untuk melarikan diri dan ia akan segera di tangkap kalau salah satu langkah saja. Dan juga keberuntungan berada di pihak nya, di depan nya nampak lah sebuah hutan belantara yang memungkinkan Shinobi itu tidak akan menemukan nya walau sementara karena salah satu mereka adalah ninja tipe sensor. Tanpa berpikir panjang Asami memasuki kawasan hutan tersebut dengan perasaan takut sekaligus panik.

 **Asami POV'S**

Aku terus berlari memasuki hutan yang tak pernah ku lewati, dan baru kali ini aku lewati karena darurat. Aku sangat ketakutan sekarang, Shinobi Kirigakure terus mengejar ku. Aku hanyalah seorang murid academy yang lulus menjadi seorang Genin di usia muda ku. Kami-sama, tolong tunjukkan jalan keluar ku agar aku bisa terhindar dari mereka. Saat aku manapak kan kaki ku di dahan pohon, tiba tiba saja sebuah kunai melintas di samping ku dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar pula aku mengenai kunai itu di lengan ku, hanya luka gores tidak cukup dalam.

Aku segera membalik kan badan dan melebarkan mata ku saat melihat para Shinobi itu sedang membuat sebuah segel jutsu, oh tidak... Jutsu itu-

" ** _Suiton: Suidan no jutsu!_** "

" ** _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_**!"

Aku bernapas lega setelah mengeluarkan jutsu api andalan klan Uchiha. Aku akan berterimah kasih kepada Tou- _san_ telah mengajar ku saat umur ku masih 5 tahun dan kini aku bisa mengontrol jutsu itu tanpa ragu.

Asap mulai berkepul untuk menutupi seluruh kawasan hutan dan ini kesempatan kedua kali nya aku melarikan diri. Air lawan api? Tidak buruk juga kan? Sama sama imbang. Aku menggeleng geleng kecil, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bercanda di saat dalam bahaya seperti... Aku tak mempunyai keluarga lagi.

Selama beberapa jam aku melarikan diri dari mereka, akhirnya aku keluar dari kawasan hutan (menurutku) mengerikan itu. Dan kini aku telah sampai di desa Hachō, desa yang terletak di pinggiran perbatasan Negara Api. Hah~ aku harus mencari penginapan sementara disini, beruntung aku membawa beberapa lembar uang Ryo, bisa dikatakan banyak karena saat itu aku baru saja pulang dari misi. Mungkin aku juga harus membeli beberapa baju baju untuk penginapan nanti.

Setelah beberapa menit aku memasuki beberapa toko untuk mencarikan bajuku, dan sekarang... Aku sudah memesan selama dua hari di penginapan. Ku langkahi kakiku menuju ke dalam ruangan setelah membuka pintu dan ternyata ruangan nya. Terlihat dua futon tergelar indah yang ditempat nya sendiri. Ada sebuah lemari yang disediakan di sudut ruang lumayan besar. Dan terdapat satu jendela agar cahaya matahari masuk kedalam.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan segera menaruh plastik belanjaan ku di dekat jendala. Setelah itu aku mengambil kain handuk yang baru saja ku beli.

"Akhirnya~ sudah lama aku tidak mandi di pemandian air panas begini!!! Senang nya!!!" pekik ku senang dengan cepat aku pergi ketempat pemandian air panas bagian perempuan, tentu sebelum mandi aku harus membuka semua pakaian ku (/).

Sangking semangat nya, aku tidak merasakan kehilangan keluarga.

 **Asami POV'S END**

Di desa Konoha...

Di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua sederhana namun tampak elegan dengan lambang kipas di kedua sisi dinding yang terlihat megah. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah mencari sesuatu di setiap ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah kebanggaan klan Uchiha. Sesekali ia memayun bibir nya jika ruangan yang sedang ia mencari sesuatu kosong. Pencarian terus berlanjut dan secara bersamaan pintu ruang utama terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda lain berambut raven sambil menenteng plastik yang isi nya untuk kebutuhan sehari hari.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap pemuda tersebut sembari membuka sepatu ninja nya.

" _Okaeri Teme,_ " sahut pemuda mungil berambut pirang disambut dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Aku sudah membelikan semua nya setelah pulang dari misi," ucap Sasuke bangun dari duduk nya setelah melepaskan sepatu nya dan beranjak kearah sang 'istri' lalu mengecup kening nya Naruto. Dan memberi plastik yang ia bawa tadi kepada Naruto.

" _arigatou_! Oh ya, saat pulang dari misi kau melihat Menma tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menuju ke arah dapur untuk menaruh semua barang barang tersebut.

"Tidak. Memang Menma kemana?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan bodoh nya.

"Aish! Kalau Menma ada disini aku tidak bakalan tanya tahu!" jawab Naruto sebal dengan pertanyaan yang sama di lontarkan oleh suami nya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Terakhir kali kau melihat Menma kapan?" tanya Sasuke mulai jengah dengan sikap Naruto mulai menjadi seorang 'ibu' pemarah.

Naruto membuat pose berpikir, "Tadi pagi. Saat aku sedang-"

CEKLEK

" _Tadaima_! Kaa- _chan_! Tou- _chan_!" pekik seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun di pintu utama.

Naruto segera menghampiri bocah itu yang tak lain anak nya sendiri dengann wajah penuh amarah membuat bocah uchiha bergidik ngeri bahkan Sasuke ikutan bergidik. Tepat saat sang 'ibu' dari bocah uchiha itu berdiri di hadapan nya dengan berkacak pinggang. Siap siap kena ocehan lagi dari Kaa-chan nya.

"Dari mana saja kamu Uchiha Menma?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan dan datar namun bagi duo Uchiha sangat menakutkan.

"A-ano... Aku pergi ke-ketempat Hinata ba- _san_ tadi," jawab sang anak ketakutan sambil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Apa kamu ada minta izin dengan Kaa- _chan_? tanya Naruto sekali lagi masih sama dengan nada nya.

"T-tidak."

Naruto menyentil kening Menma cepat kilat membuat Menma memekik kesakitan karena sentilan yang diulahkan oleh Naruto itu bukan main main, "Dasar bocah nakal! Apa kamu tidak tahu Kaa- _chan_ mencari mu kemana mana?! Jika ada penjahat yang menculik mu bagaimana?! Jika kamu ingin pergi kemana mana minta izin dengan Kaa- _chan_ ngerti tidak?!" omel Naruto dengan nada... Tinggi sedikit?

Menma meringis dan mengusap ngusap kening nya setelah terkena sentil dari 'ibu' nya, "Kaa- _chan_ terlalu khawatir! Aku ini sudah besar tahu. Aku sudah masuk academy jadi jangan perlakukan ku seperti anak kecil," sahut nya sambil memasang wajah sebal di buat buat.

"Anak nakal! Jika terjadi yang tak diinginkan bagaimana?! Jangan sok pemberani Menma!"

"Oh ya? Saat Kaa- _chan_ masih kecil, Kaa-chan selalu membuat semua orang khawatir dan marah karena mencoret ukiran wajah para Hokage kan?"

 **SKAK MAT!**

Naruto terdiam dan tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun, terdiam seribu kata sedangkan Sasuke yang tepat nya di belakang Naruto terkekeh geli dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam mengisyaratkan 'kau tidak akan dapat jatah selama satu minggu'. Tentu kekehan Sasuke lenyap digantikan dengan wajah memelas.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan tingkah anak nya yang hampir kelewatan dari nya, "Pergi ke kamar mu sekarang."

Menma mengangguk karena ia tahu bahwa perintah sang 'ibu' adalah mutlak. A tetap A, tidak boleh B apalagi Z. Dengan sigap ia langsung pergi ke kamar nya yang berada di lantai dua untuk mandi karena ia tadi habis bermain dengan Akamaru.

Sasuke menggeleng geleng kepala dengan tingkah laku sang 'istri', benar benar jadi ibu, Batin nya sedikit meringis. Lain kali ia tidak akan berkata yang membuat sang uke marah dan tidak memberi jatah selama seminggu. Kalau tidak, 'adik' kecil nya akan layu tanpa asupan nutrisi dari Naruto. Ia harus lebih hati hati.

"Sedang melamun apa sayang?" tiba tiba suara Naruto menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke. Tentu saja membuat Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar nada yang sama seperti tadi. Dengan sedikit gugup Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang uke (sungguh tak ada keuchihaan sekali :v).

"Tidak ada." jawab nya datar walau tersirat ketakutan.

"Kalau seperti itu, sekarang pergi lah mandi sebelum aku-"

"Baik! Aku mandi!" dengan sekali gerak Sasuke sudah berada di lantai untuk menuju ke kamar nya dan mandi.

Sementara Naruto di landa kebingungnan dengan sifat Sasuke yang berubah dratis, "Dia kenapa? Aku ingin katakan kalau aku mau kita jalan jalan nanti. Aneh!" kata nya sambil mengkerut kan alis nya lucu.

 **• T B C •**

 **Untuk cerita ini, adalah cerita pertama ku dan aku berharap para readers harap suka ('-')Jaa ne~**


	2. Masalah

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T-M-T (according to the storyline)**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Genre: Romance, and Fanfiction**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran :v, Boys love, Mpreg**

 _the story is just for making entertainment and is an expression to anyone. the similarity in any form of this story is just a mere coincidence_

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Pagi Hari di desa Hachō...

Cahaya sang mentari begitu silau nan indah untuk menebarkan pesona nya kepada seluruh makhluk hidup di muka bumi memberi dukungan agar para masyarakat bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa yang pasti di temanin oleh sang mentari.

Cahaya tersebut merobos ke sela sela tirai gorden pemilik kamar. Pemilik kamar yang seorang gadis mulai menggeliat saat cahaya matahari mengenai muka nya, ia menutupi muka nya dengan selimut agar tak mengenai muka nya lagi. Namun, cahaya matahari tak mau kalah dan semakin bersinar, alhasil gadis yang bernama Asami meenggerutu kesal dan bangun dari mimpi indah/buruk?

Ia tengah mengumpul 'nyawa' sebaaaaanyak mungkin untuk beraktivitas apa yang ia harus kerjakan. Asami menoleh kearah jam dinding yang berada di tembok samping nya, jam 07:00. Tak ada niat untuk tidur lagi ia segera bangun untuk mandi tapi sebelum itu ia harus merapikan futon yang ia pakai tadi malam. Asami mengambil handuk lalu menuju kekamar mandi dengan tujuan untuk membersihkan diri nya.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh ramping nya dan dengan ceketan ia memakai pakaian hanya dalam hitungan menit. Kemudian ia mengambil uang lalu memasukkan ke saku baju ninja nya. Ia pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara di desa Hachō. Saat keluar, udara dingin menyapa kulit putih persolen nya yang berbalut baju ninja.

Dengan girang ia merentangkan kedua tangan nya seperti orang tidak waras. Dan ia mengambil nafas dalam dalam lalu membuang kan nya, "Udara nya lain dengan udara di desa Taki!" gumam nya sambil tersenyum ria.

Asami melangkah kan kaki nya menuju ke arah pasar di desa Hachō. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya di setiap sekitar nya. Para pedagang begitu semangat memperjual barang barang dagang mereka, ada juga yang sedang mengobrol tentang masalah apa yang sedang mereka hadapi. Yang terakhir ia melihat dua anak anak yang beda kelamin sedang mengangkat barang yang ia yakini itu pasti berat. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia beranjak ke arah mereka, mungkin untuk menolong mereka?

Dua anak itu menyadari kehadiran diri nya menoleh kearah nya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, "Nee- _san_ siapa?" tanya salah satu dua anak yang berjenis kelamin laki laki. Sedangkan yang perempuan lebih muda usia nya menyembunyikan diri nya dibelakang punggung bocah laki laki itu. Takut kalau Asami seorang penjahat.

Asami tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat sebagian barang dari tangan bocah laki laki, "Namaku Uchiha Asami. Aku akan membantu mengangkat barang kalian. Apa boleh?"

Kedua anak itu saling pandang, dan akhirnya mengangguk memperbolehkan Asami mengangkat barang mereka. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah dua anak itu, mereka sempat mengobrol ataupun bercanda ria.

"Oh ya, nama ku Leo!" kata bocah laki laki itu sambil tersenyum lebar, "Dan ini Mina, dia _imouto_ ku." tambah nya sambil memperkenalkan diri adik nya yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Oh... Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan, baik."ujar Asami masih dengan senyuman terukir di wajah nya.

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk mantap walau Mina masih dengan wajah gugup nya.

"Nah!!! Kita sampai!" pekik Leo saat melihat rumah nya yang sudah berada di hadapan nya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam tak lupa mengucapkan ' _Tadaima_ '. Mina menoleh kearah Asami, Asami hanya tersenyum dan mau tak mau Mina juga ikut tersenyum dan menyuruh Asami untuk masuk kerumah.

Sesaat Asami masuk kedalam rumah, ia disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik dan pria berbadan berisi. Mengetahui tata sopan ia lekas membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri nya, "Namaku Asami _Yoroshiku_! Aku habis menolong mereka tadi,"

Sang wanita mengangguk bahwa ia mempercayai perkataan Asami, "Namaku Shiseru dan ini Dokku!"

" _Domo_ ," jawab Dokku juga dengan senyuman dan di balas oleh Asami.

"Ah... Aku harus pergi dulu," kata Asami hendak membalikkan badan namun suara Dokku menghentikan diri nya untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"A-ano... Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Dokku hati hati. Karena saat Asami membalikkan badan nya, baju ninja bagian belakang nya terdapat sebuah lambang kipas yang tak asing bagi nya.

Asami menoleh dan membalikkan badan nya lagi kehadapan mereka berdua, "Tentu saja!" jawab nya tulus.

"Baiklah, ikut aku." ajak Dokku kepada Asami untuk mengikuti diri nya. Sedangkan Shiseru pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh dan mengambil beberapa cemilan.

"Jadi? Ada yang ingin di bicarakan, Dokku- _san_?" tanya Asami sambil menyerupkan teh hangat yang berada di tangan nya.

"Apa kamu seorang Uchiha?" tanya Dokku tanpa basa basi lagi.

Asami sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Dokku. Lalu ia menunduk sebentar. 'Bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku seorang Uchiha?'. Di ruang tamu hanya ada dia, Dokku dan Shiseru. Mina dan Leo pergi bermain dengan teman teman nya.

"Iya. Aku keturunan murni dari klan Uchiha," Asami berkata jujur dan mengangkat kepala nya.

Shiseru terkejut walau sebentar sedangkan Dokku, ia sudah menduga nya dan tidak terlalu terkejut, "kamu berasal darimana?"

"Takigakure." Asami kembali menjawab.

"Bukan kah kamu berasal dari Konohagakure?" sahut Shiseru.

"Hah?!"

 **Sky One Blue**

Desa Konohagakure...

 ** _"Katon: Gokaky_** ** _u no jutsu!"_**

Di sebuah danau yang jernih, terlihat seorang anak bersama sang ayah yang sedang sebuah jutsu api. Api yang di keluarkan oleh sang anak yang tak lain adalah Menma sangat kecil, bahkan tak sampai ke seberang danau sana. Menma bernafas tak beraturan karena chakra nya terkuras dalam sekejap. Ia menunduk dan menghampiri sang ayah. Lalu ia mendongak untuk menatap sang ayah lekat lekat, takut ia di marahin nanti.

"Aku gagal," kata Menma lirih disertai mata nya yang sudah berkaca kaca.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melipatkan tangan di dada menghela nafas pelan, ia membawa Menma kedalaman pelukan nya, "Tak apa. Kau bisa belajar lagi di lain waktu," dan Sasuke mengusap usap rambut jambrik milik Menma.

Menma yang berada di pelukan Sasuke semakin kuat mencengkram baju Sasuke, "Tapi aku telah mengecewakan Tou _-chan_ ,"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan berlutut agar bisa menyamai tinggi sang anak, "Tou _-chan_ , dulu seperti itu juga. _Jii-chan_ mu dulu mengajariku jutsu api juga, saat itu mungkin umur ku baru 4 tahun. Dan aku gagal melakukan nya," ujar Sasuke disertai senyuman tipis.

Menma memiringkan kepala nya, "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Yap. Setiap manusia selalu memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan. Dan kau harus tahu, bahwa chakra mu belum cukup sepenuh nya," ia berdiri san menggandengkan tangan nya dan tangan Menma, "Yosh... Ayo pulang, pasti Kaa _-chan_ mu sudah menunggu kita dirumah."

Menma menatap wajah tampan Sasuke tanpa berkedip, tak lama mata biru nya berbinar, "Wokeh!!!"

Akhirnya kedua Uchiha tersebut berbalik meninggalkan danau yang mereka berdiri tadi.

 **• T B C •**

 **Balik lagi nih, pendek pendek banget cerita nya (TT)**

 **Maaf ya kalau pendek (readers: memang pendek oi!) soal nya batas ku buat cerita 1k atau 1.5k.. Segitu deh mengkin**

 **Hehehe... Sampai ketemu lagi**

 **Jaa ne**


	3. Kemurkaan

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T-M-T (according to the storyline)**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Genre: Romance, and Fanfiction**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran :v, Boys love, Mpreg**

 _the story is just for making entertainment and is an expression to anyone. the similarity in any form of this story is just a mere coincidence_

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat seorang wanita berambut pink jambu yang berada di ruang tv menoleh kearah pintu dan menyipitkan mata nya. 'Siapa sih? Berani berani nya dia menganggu ketenangan ku' batin nya dalam hati. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura lantas dengan malas ia pergi kearah pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Terlihat seorang wanita lain berambut pirang yang sedang memegang sebuah keranjang berisi buah buahan. Satu alis Sakura terangkat karena penasaran kenapa wanita di depan nya itu membawa buah buahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya _to the point_.

Ino mengangkat keranjang buah itu tepat beberapa senti dengan hidung mancung Sakura, "Aku membawa ini untuk mu," kata nya disertai senyuman.

Sakura memutar bola mata nya jengah, "Kau itu jangan terlalu baik hati seperti si gay itu," hardik nya namun ia tetap menerima buah buahan dari Ino. Ia berbalik masuk kerumah di ikuti oleh Ino. Kemudian Ino duduk di sofa putih tanpa izin terlebih dulu oleh Sakura.

"Ne Sakura, kau masih mencintai Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya nya sambil menopang dagu dan melihat Sakura sedang memotong buah apel.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke- _kun_! Kau tidak lihat betapa susah nya mendapatkan Sasuke- _kun_?! Tapi, si gay itu dengan mudah nya ia mendapatkan nya?!" kata Sakura mulai tersulut emosi.

Ino menghela nafas, ia beranjak menghampiri Sakura dan memegang kedua pundak gadis itu, "Dengar Sakura, kau harus merelakan Sasuke- _kun_ bersama Naruto! Apa kau tidak lihat? Hidup mereka bahagia dan sudah mempunyai buah hati? Darah daging mereka juga kan? Dan, apa kau tidak sadar yang sebenarnya yang bekerja keras agar membawa pulang Sasuke- _kun_ itu Naruto?"

Sakura menaruh pisau di atas meja dan satu tangan nya lagi melepaskan kedua tangan Ino yang berada di pundak nya dengan kasar, "Kau yang tidak tahu Ino! Naruto sudah berjanji pada ku dulu untuk membawa kembali Sasuke- _kun_ kepada ku! Tapi, apa yang aku dapatkan?! Dia tidak memberikan Sasuke- _kun_ untuk ku!"

"Itu karena Sasuke- _kun_ mencintai Naruto!"

"DIAM!!!"

 **PRANGGG!!!**

Pecahan piring dan potong buah apel jatuh berserakan di lantai mereka pijaki. Ino meringis saat kaki nya terkena pecahan piring, tapi untung hanya tergores. Ino mengusap wajah mulus nya dengan kasar karena kesal dengan tingkah sahabat kecil nya yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Sakura, aku katakan ini untuk terakhir kali nya! Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke- _kun_ begitu saja! Dan jangan coba coba untuk mencelakai keluarga nya jika tidak ingin masuk penjara dan menambahkan kebencian Sasuke- _kun_ pada mu!" bentak Ino membuat Sakura bungkam seketika, "Aku pergi!" Ino segera keluar dari rumah Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan nya kuat kuat sampai berdarah lalu menumbuk meja yang berada di samping dan meja tersebut patah, "Dasar sialan!!!!"

 **Sky One Blue**

Di desa Hachō...

Ruang tamu rumah milik Shiseru dan Dokku menjadi hening beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat Asami masih dalam keadaan... Bisa dibilang kaget plus tak mengerti. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Jadi masih ada Uchiha di Konoha' batin dalam hati.

"Apa maksud Shiseru- _san_?" tanya Asami penasaran.

Kerutan halus muncul di dahi Shiseru, "Kau anak Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tanya nya lagi.

"Eh?! Uchiha Sasuke?!" beo Asami makin penasaran dan bertambah tak mengerti.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha yang tersisa semenjak pembantaian klan Uchiha dulu di Konoha," jelas Dokku serius, "Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Asami berpose berpikir, "Aku hanya tahu kalau klan Uchiha di Konoha di bantai... Itu saja dan aku tidak tahu bahwa masih ada Uchiha tersisa disana," jawab nya.

"Jadi... Kau seorang ninja?"

"Ya, aku masih Genin."

Pada akhirnya mereka berbicara tentang hal hal menyenangkan walau ada sedikit keseriusan dalam obrolan mereka, kadang sesekali mereka ketawa terbahak bahak ketika dalam obrolan mereka ada yang lucu.

 **Sky One Blue**

Nun jauh disana, di sebuah markas yang desain nya sederhana dan tampak elegan terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menatap tajam kepada bawahan nya yang berlutut di hasapan nya. Dengusan kasar keluar dari bibir keriput nya, ia masih menatap bawahan nya dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Kenapa kalian gagal menangkap bocah Uchiha itu?!" tanya nya pelan namun tersirat kemurkaan.

"Dia berhasil lolos dari kami-"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian lengah dengan bocah ingusan seperti itu?!" sela sang pria itu sebelum bawahan nya berbicara dengan lengkap, "Apakah dari kalian tidak ada ninja tipe sensor?!"

Semua mengangguk lalu menunduk, tak berani menatap bos sendiri nya walau ketutup oleh topeng Anbu mereka.

Pria tersebut mengusap wajah nya dengan kasar, "Kalian carikan dia lagi sampai dapat. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengarkan...," ia menggantungkan kalimat nya, "Bahwa kalau Uchiha itu bisa lolos dari kalian lagi dan malah masuk ke Konoha agar bisa ketemu Uchiha lain disana. Aku akan memberikan kalian hukuman mati karena kalian tidak bisa melaksanakan misi penting ini! Bubar!"

Para Anbu Kirigakure bisa bernafas lega tak kena amukan lebih lama lagi. Mereka hendak berbalik sebelum suara menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"Katakan pada yang lain untuk memperketat kan pengejaran Uchiha itu!" ucap pria baru baya lagi.

" _Ha'i_!"

 **• T B C •**

 **Heyooo minna-sannn... Ada yang pada nunggu gak cerita saia? (readers: gak :v)**

 **Hehehe... Canda kok, nih chap ke 3 nya udh up. Oh ya aku mau bilangin bahwa aku akan update cerita ini dua hari sekali ataupun tiga :v**

 **Dan ada yang bertanya, Asami itu diluar karakter? Iya! Asami itu hanya OC saja.. Biar lebih menarik**

 **Ok sampai ketemu lagi...**


	4. Olahraga Malam

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T-M-T (according to the storyline)**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Genre: Romance, and Fanfiction**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran :v, Boys love, Mpreg**

 _the story is just for making entertainment and is an expression to anyone. the similarity in any form of this story is just a mere coincidence_

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Malam hari di Konohagakure...

" _Arigatou_ Hinata telah menjaga Menma seharian. Maaf kalau merepotkan," kata seorang pemuda manis yang tak lain adalah 'ibu'nya Menma.

Hinta menggeleng pelan, "Aku senang menjaga Menma. Berkat dia Himawari mulai terbuka walau masih ada malu malu nya." ia mengelus rambut Menma yang berada di gendongan Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Seperti dirimu," goda Naruto tak lupa cengiran nya, Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi godaan Naruto.

"Ngomong ngomong Kiba dimana?" tanya pemuda raven yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya mendengar obrolan 'istri' nya dan teman nya.

"Ah... Kiba- _kun_ sedang dalam misi juga. Mungkin besok sudah pulang."

" _Souka_? Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih Hinata mau menjaga Menma," ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk walau sedikit kesusahan karena Menma masih berada di gendongan nya.

Hinata pun ikutan membungkuk, "Sama sama. Terima kasih juga mau mempercayaiku untuk menjaga Menma."

Kedua pemuda yang sudah sah menjadi suami-'istri' tersebut tersenyum bersamaan, " _Jaa na_." dan mereka bertiga di tambah lagi adanya Menma pergi untuk pulang kerumah mereka.

Sementara Hinata menatap punggung kedua pemuda itu, "Kalian bahagia juga akhirnya."

 **Sky One Blue**

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu pulang juga kerumah yang berlambang kipas yang megah itu. Sasuke membuka pintu utama agar Naruto yang sedang menggendong Menma bisa masuk tanpa kendala. Setelah Naruto masuk dan diikuti oleh Sasuke tak lupa menutup pintu lagi dan mengunci pintu.

Naruto berjalan kearah kamar Menma yang berada di lantai dua, membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan membaringkan anak kesayangan diatas kasur lalu menyelimutinya dengan penuh kasih sayang tak lupa juga kecupan tulus mendarat dikening Menma. Naruto keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Menma. Ia berjalan kebawah untuk melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh suami nya di dapur.

"Suke, sedang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek ngucek mata, seperti nya ia mengantuk sepulang dari misi.

Sasuke menoleh, "Aku ingin memasak sesuatu. Apa kau mau?"

"Tidak. Aku mengantuk."

"Baiklah, kita ke kamar saja."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawa kekamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua juga tepat berada di samping kamar Menma.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur setelah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai baju piyama. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berkutak kutik dengan sebuah buku, ia juga sudah mandi. Naruto merenggut sebal melihat Sasuke asik dengan buku tanpa menoleh kearah nya yang sedang sebal begini. Hilang sudah rasa kantuk nya. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan kearah Sasuke dan menjambak rambut raven Sasuke dengan kuat, tenang aja tak akan botak kok.

Sontak Sasuke kaget setengah mati dengan perlakuan kasar dari Naruto. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Naruto yang kuat itu. Untung saja rambut nya tidak apa apa walau hanya beberapa helai yang rontok. Lalu ia memberi tatapan tajam kepada sang empung namun tak mempan karena sebalik nya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang tiba tiba seperti itu, ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini waktu Naruto hamil. Apa Naruto sedang hamil lagi?

"Apa apaan tadi?" tanya nya kesal.

Dan untuk sekian kali nya ia mendapatkan perlakuan tidak sopan dari Naruto. Karena Naruto menuding nya sekarang, "Kau bertanya? Bukankah pertanyaan itu aku yang memegang nya?"

"Oh ayolah Naru. Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau hamil lagi?" tanya Sasuke mulai mengalah dengan sikap Naruto yang mulai berubah seperti Kurama.

Untuk kedua kali nya Sasuke mendapatkan jambakan gratis dari Naruto. Sasuke segera memegang tangan Naruto namun tak dilepaskan, "Aww... Sakit Naruto!"

Setelah itu Naruto menarik baju Sasuke dan menatap tajam, "Aku ingin dirimu!" katanya ditekankan setiap kalimat.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Yap, Sasuke tentu saja terbengong layak nya orang bodoh. Apa mungkin ia salah dengar? Apa ini mimpi? Kalau benar mimpi siapapun tolong cubit dia walau sesaat. Tenang aja, dia tak mati kok. Mana mungkin seorang klan Uchiha yang ditakuti oleh para _Shinobi_ diluar maupun di dalam masa mati hanya karena cubitan? Mau kemanakan muka kakek moyang Madara? :v

Naruto menarik tangan nya lagi dari jambakan yang ia lakukan terhadap Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan kepala nya tanda tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bengong seperti itu. Hilang sudah rasa kesal nya.

"Sasuke?"

"Suke?"

"Oi ayam!"

" _Teme_ kau dengar aku tidak?!"

Kaget. Sasuke kaget lagi sodara sodara, entah keberapa kali nya sang Uchiha Sasuke kaget hanya dengan perlakuan sang 'istri'. Ia tatap Naruto tanpa berkedip, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Sukeeeee kau--

"Kau tidak ingin 'bermain' bersama ku kan? Ya sudah! Aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama dua minggu!"

\--menggali kuburanmu sendiri -_-"

Apa payah harus dihitung kejutan dari Naruto buat Sasuke jantungan? Well, Sasuke menatap lagi Naruto dengan tatapan horor. Apa? Selama dua minggu? Apa dia bercanda?

Tanpa aba aba karena takut kehilangan jatah nya, ia menggendong Naruto dengan gaya ala _bridal style_ ke ranjang dan menidih Naruto dengam cepat, "Aku akan menepatkan janji mu, sayang."

Naruto menyeringai, "Coba saja kalau bisa, _Anata_!"

 **Warning: kini sudah memasuki Rate M asli heu '-'**

Sasuke langsung menyambar bibir ranum Naruto dengan ciuman penuh cinta dan nafsu. Ia melumat bibir bawah dan atas milik Naruto bergantian, sedangkan Naruto tak mau kalah dia membalas ciuman nya lebih panas. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menghisap seluruh permukaan bibir ranum Naruto.

Naruto mendesah saat bibir bawah di tarik kuat oleh Sasuke, menghisap lebih dalam dan memasukkan lidah nya. Menelusuri setiap rongga mulut Naruto san tak lupa bermain lidah nya Naruto.

Naruto mendesah saat ciuman Sasuke pindah kebagian belakang telinga nya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyusupkan tangan nya kerambut Sasuke dan menjambak nya, tapi tak terlalu kuat hanya remasan saja.

Sasuke kembali ke bibir Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar desahan Naruto yang sedang tertutup oleh kabut nafsu.

Mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menggoda di bawah nya. Terengah engah dengar wajah merona merah dengan bibir merah yang basah dan agak bengkak. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka di temui banyak orang. Mungkin Sasuke orang paling beruntung memiliki 'istri' sesempurna Naruto.

"Bagaimana pun kau sangat cantik Naruto," bisik nya lembut di telinga Naruto lalu menjilatinya.

Naruto tersenyum menggoda dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke, "Aku tidak ingin di puji dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lebih baik cepat lakukan."

"Kau sangat agresif Naru."

Sasuke turun ke leher jenjang Naruto dan memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil menimbulkan desahan dari Naruto. Menghisap dengan keras dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dileher Naruto.

Sasuke semakin menidih Naruto hingga membuat 'junior' mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Mmmphh... Nghh," Naruto mengerang. Punggungnya melengkung indah saat Sasuke dengan sengaja menggesekkan 'junior' mereka yang tegang di balik celana piyama mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ada di tubuh Naruto dengan tidak sabaran. Sehingga membuat Naruto naked. Sasuke menatap nya penuh nafsu. Sasuke segera melepas semua pakaian yang dipakai nya sehingga membuat nya juga naked seperti Naruto. Dia segera menarik Naruto dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh hasrat. Satu tangan nya memilin puting pink milik Naruto sedangkan tangan lain nya menyentuh 'junior' Naruto yang sudah sangat menegang di bawah sana.

Naruto melepaskan bibir nya dari Sasuke lalu mendesah, mengadahkan kepalanya. Sementara kedua tangan nya menyusup ke rambut Sasuke.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke rahang nya, leher nya, bahu nya dan dada nya. Ia memberikan gigitan dikulit indah itu lalu menghisapnya keras membuat Naruto memekik tertahan dan membuat bercak merah memenuhi kulit tan milik Naruto.

Sasuke menuju dada Naruto dan meraih puting nya. Ia menghisap, melumat, dan menjilat benda kecil itu kemulut nya. Sasuke dengan liar melahap puting Naruto yang semakin menegang. Lidah Sasuke menari nari diatas puting Naruto. Sedangkan tangan satunya memanja manjakan puting lainnya Naruto.

Perlakuan Sasuke membuat Naruto lupa dengan sekitar nya. Ia terlalu menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata nya, mendesah dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Melupakan bahwa sang anak masih terlelap.

"Nghhh... Sukehhh... Ahhh!"

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat tandanya di tubuh Naruto. Ia meremas 'junior' Naruto yang sedari tadi di belai belai nya. Ia meremas nya dengan pelan dan lembut membuat Naruto kembali mengerang.

Sasuke mengusap pelan kemudian menggerakkannya naik turun perlahan lahan. Membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

"Ahhh... Ahnn... Hhahh... Su..Kehh!!"

Naruto semakin memejamkan matanya saat pergerakan tangan Sasuke bertambah cepat di kejantanannya. Sasuke mengangkat salah satu kaki Naruto keatas bahu nya.

Sasuke kemudian menunduk dan memasukkan 'junior' Naruti ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya pada benda keras itu.

"Mmmhh... Nghh... Ahh!"

Naruto mengerang liar. Tangannya kembali meremas rambut Sasuke. Mendorong kepala itu semakin mendekat ke 'junior' nya. Sasuke memaju mundurkan kepala nya semakin cepat.

"Nggghhh... Ahh... Su.. Kehhh..,"

Sasuke semakin mempercepatkan kulumannya pada 'junior' Naruto yang semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto semakin dekat dengan klimaks nya.

"Ahhh... Sukehhh... Aaa... Kuhhh ma... Au!"

"Keluarkan saja sayang."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Naruto menegang dan di sertai dengan desahan panjangnya Naruto menyemburkan muatannya di dalam mulut Sasuke.Tubuh Naruto lemas dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan dada yang naik turun.

"Masih mau lanjut?" tanya Sasuke berbisik nakal ditelinga Naruto yang bergerak imut mendengar nada menggoda itu.

"Itu pertanyaan ku sayang," balas Naruto menantang.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mearih sisa sprema milik Naruto yang tertinggal tadi. Mengoleskan nya pada permukaan lubang Naruto dan jari nya sendiri sebelum bergerak menembus sedikit demi sedikit rektum pink berkedut itu.

"Ah, Suke... Pelan pelan!" Racau Naruto frutasi saat merasakan benda asing memasukinya. Menarik sedikit pinggangnya menjauhi dari tangan Sasuke yang melakukan penetrasi dibawah sana.

"Tenanglah _Dobe_. Rileks," bisik Sasuke sebelum meraih ciuman bibir lagi dari Naruto yang mulai tenang dan menikmati permainan Sasuke. Baik ciuman ataupun jari Sasuke di dalam sana.

"Gyah!" pekik Naruto melepaskan ciuman nya begitu saja saat merasakan sensasi menakjubkan sedetik tadi. Saat jari panjang Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana.

Sasuke semakin semangat saat mendengar desahan erotis Naruto dan membuat 'junior' nya semakin mengeras. Sasuke menusuk jarinya ketitik yang sama.

"Ahh.. Ah.. Ahh.. Sasuke~ ah~" Racau Narutobmendesah desah tak tertahankan. Menggerakkan pingging nya seirama dengan tusukan tusukan lembut jari Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke mempersiapkan 'junior' miliknya di depan lubang Naruto yang terus berkedut semangat dibawah sana. Sasuke sedikit menyapa pintu masuk lubang Naruto dengan ujung 'junior' nya. Membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahannya menahan erangan.

"Cepatlah lakukan Teme!" desak Naruto tak sabaran. Rektum nya sudah benar benar gatal sekarang.

"Baik baik. Tahan sebentar," bisik Sasuke tersenyum lembut sebelum bergerak maju secara konstan. Menancapkan kepala 'junior' nya kedalam lubang ketat Naruto yang melengguh.

"Ahhh... Sukee..," Naruto kembali meracau dan mengcengkramkan kain seprai dan bantal kuat kuat.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke bergerak dengan pasti. Memaju mundurkan 'junior' nya di dalam lubang Naruto. Mencari lagi titik prostat Naruto dan menancapkan dalam kebagian ternikmat uke nya itu.

Naruto mendesah dan Sasuke mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Makin lama dan makin cepat gerakan nya Sasuke. Hingga dalam beberapa gerakan terakhir, Sasuke menghentakkan dan membenamkan secara sempurna 'junior' nya dilubang Naruto tepat mengenai prostat nya. Menyemburkan muatan kenikmatannya didalam aana diikuti Naruto menyemprotkan muatan nya ke dada dan perut Sasuke.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh nya diatas Naruto tanpa melepaskan persatuan mereka.

"Sukee... Capek!" kata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayu nya.

Sasuke segera bangun dari atas Naruto lalu mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut, "Sebentar lagi sayang. Kau memancing ku tadi kan?" kata nya dengan seringai menyeramkan.

Naruto hanya pasrah dibawah Sasuke dan mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan olahraga malam mereka tanpa menyadari seorang anak kecil mengintip di balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku benci Tou- _chan_."

 **• T B C •**

 **Gimana? Hot? Lemon? Rate M? I don't know cara lebihhhh hot lagi :v**

 **Maklum baru kali ini buat cerita rate M dan baru kali ini juga ngetik adegan ekhempanasekhem sehhh /**

 **Dan untuk jadwal nya bukan 2 hari sekali ataupun 3 hari sekali. Melainkan seminggu sekali di hari minggu aja. So kalau ada yang pada nunggu ditunggu hari minggu ajah :v oke???**

 **Jaa neeee**

 ***bunyi kaset rusak* btw...**

 **SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN NEGARA KITA YANG KE 73**

 **Saya dan semua nya ingin mengucapkan selamat hark kemerdekaan negara Indonesia yang ke 73.**


	5. Tiba di Konoha

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T-M-T (according to the storyline)**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Genre: Romance, and Fanfiction**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran :v, Boys love, Mpreg**

 _the story is just for making entertainment and is an expression to anyone. the similarity in any form of this story is just a mere coincidence_

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Malam di desa Hacho...

Terlihat Asami mengambil nafas sedalam dalam mungkin. Dari tadi nafas nya tak beraturan setelah berlari lari melarikan diri lagi dari para Shinobi yang telah mengejarnya lagi. Ia bersembunyi di balik batang pohon, siap dengan kunai runcing di tangan kanan nya dan _Sharingan_ bertomoe tiga telah aktif. Ia melihat di sekitar nya, terasa sepi dan sunyi namun ia tetap waspada.

 **SREEEK**

Mata merah cantik nya bergerak cepat kearah sumber suara. Sebuah aliran chakra yang terbilang banyak menuju kearah nya. Dengan strategi yang sudah berada di otak nya, ia melompat lompat setiap ranting pohon dengan mantap. Mata merah nya fokus kedepan tanpa melihat belakang. Beruntung telinga nya peka, ia bergerak menghindari sebuah kertas peledak menuju kearah nya.

 **DUARRR**

Kertas peledak itu meledak tepat di depan Asami. Tetapi sekali lagi ia menghindar kertas peledak itu dengan cara turun ke bawah dan berlari lagi. Ia berdecih kesal saat dua _Shinobi_ Kirigakure berada di depan nya. Ia menoleh kearah belakang, terdapat delapan _Shinobi_ sedang mengelilingi diri nya.

Ia terjebak.

Salah satu dari _Shinobi_ itu melangkah dua langkah. Asami hanya menatap dengan datar, tapi tetap waspada.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Uchiha Asami," kata _Shinobi_ itu dengan percaya diri.

Asami sedikit memiringkan kepalanya pura pura tidak mengerti, "Apa maksud mu? Bukan kah aku sudah melarikan diri berapa kali?"

"Tidak usah berpura pura bodoh. Ayo ikut kami, mengejar mu itu menyusahkan," kata _Shinobi_ tadi.

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Asami menyeringai lebar, "Tahu pun. Kalau seperti itu jangan pernah mengejar seorang Uchiha," ia mulai menggigit jari jempol nya lalu membuat bentuk segel, " ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu!_** "

 **BFUUUF**

Munculah seekor raksasa perpaduan antara kucing dan anjing yang memiliki tanduk dan sayap. Raksasa tersebut mengaung dengan keras, mata nya tertuju kepada sepuluh _Shinobi_ yang berada di bawah. Tiba tiba mata nya yang dari hitam menjadi berwarna merah. Ia meloncat loncat lalu memukul gerombolan Shinobi. Dua _Shinobi_ pun akhir nya terkena pukulan dasyat dari raksasa itu.

"Trico! Ayo lawan mereka!" teriak Asami yang berada di atas kepala raksasa itu yang bernama Trico.

Trico menuruti perintah Asami dan mulai memberontak, bergerak liar dan memukul apa saja yang ada di hadapan nya. Tak lupa Asami juga membantu Trico dengan cara Taijutsu nya. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit, para _Shinobi_ Kirigakure tergeletak tak berdaya. Asami bernafas lega lalu menatap Trico yang juga menatap nya.

" _Arigatou_ Trico!"

" **Hn. Kau harus berhati hati, jika ada apa apa lagi panggil aku. Sudah waktu nya aku pergi** ," setelah mengatakannya, sekejap Trico menghilang di gantikan dengan kumpulan asap.

Asami tersenyum setalah menghilangnya Trico, binatang _Kuchiyose_ nya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan nya yang tertunda ke desa yang memiliki seorang Kage terhebat, Konohagakure.

Asami menapakkan kakinya di depan gerbang berwarna hijau yang besar. Setelah puas melihat gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu, Asami menghampiri penjaga gerbang yang sedang menjaga pintu gerbang. Dengan sedikit ragu Asami menghampiri mereka, saat menghampiri mereka, dengan sigap mereka merubah posisi siaga.

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, "Siapa kamu? Ada keperluan apa kamu kesini? Tanya nya yang bernama Kotetsu.

Asami hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kala ia bingung harus menjawab apa dan harus melakukan apa. Pasalnya ia baru pertama kali nya ia memasuki desa lain tanpa bimbingan.

"A-aku Asami."

"Apa nama klan mu?"

"Uchiha-ups!"

Asami menutup mulutnya, ia kecoplosan telah mengatakan bahwa ia seorang Uchiha.

Kedua penjaga itu dilanda kebingunan, "Uchiha? Kamu seorang Uchiha?" tanya penjaga yang berada di samping Kotetsu, Izumo.

"Iya."

"Anak Uchiha Sasuke?"

Asami tak berkutik begitu saat ditanya anak Uchiha Sasuke, "A-ano... Aku bukan a-anak Uchiha Sasuke," ia kikuk.

Kedua penjaga itu saling pandang. Kotetsu berkata, "Aku menyuruh Anbu untuk mengantarmu ke kekantor Hokage."

"Ehhh???"

Rumah Uchiha...

Menma menguap lebar kala ia sedang bosan membaca komik yang sedang ia pegang. Ia melempar komik tersebut ke meja yang berada di samping nya, lalu melangkah pergi menuju kedapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan. Setelah puas mengambil cemilan beserta jus jeruk ia melangkah menuju ketempat tadi, ruang tamu.

Ia menoleh kearah jam yang terpampang di dinding, 09:45. Menma menghela nafas lalu mendudukan bokong di sofa tamu dan memakan cemilan. Ia berdecih kesal dalam hati karena sang 'ibu' telat pulang. Padahal katanya hanya sebentar untuk membeli tomat yang sudah habis, mungkin 'ibu' nya nyangkut di tempat teman teman nya.

Sasuke? Jangan tanyakan pada nya tentang kemana sang ayah. Well... Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mencari angin sebentar, namun apa? Sasuke juga tak pulang pulang toh. Suami-istri sama aja :v.

Saat sedang menikmati cemilan nya, tiba tiba suara ketukan pintu membuat ia mengurungkan niat memakan cemilan yang terakhir. Sempat berpikir siapa yang mengetuk ngetuk pintu, ia tahu kalau Narutl dan Sasuke langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk ngetuk terlebih dahulu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sih tapi ini siapa?

Pada akhirnya Menma melangkah menuju kepintu utama dan membuka nya. Yang pertama kali ia melihat adalah wajah dengan tampang malas, Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru ji- _san_?" Menma menatap bingung dengan kedatangan Shikamaru.

"Apakah ada Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa basi.

Menma menggeleng pelan, "Kaa- _chan_ sedang belanja. Sedangkan Tou- _chan_ aku tidak tahu kemana," jawabnya seadanya. Lalu ia membuka pintu dengan lebar, "Ne ne! Shikamaru ji- _san_ ayo masuk dulu."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

 **SKIP**

" _Tadaima_!!!," suara cempreng milik Naruto membuat Shikamaru yang tadi bermalas malasan tidur disofa samping terkejut. Sedangkan Menma? Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suara cempreng Naruto.

Naruto memasuki rumah nya tapi tak sendirian, karena ada Sasuke yang mengekor nya dari belakang nya. Naruto terkejut saat melihat Shikamaru, "Shikamaru?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa ya Naruto," Shikamaru berdiri dan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepala nya.

"Hokage memanggil kalian."

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah, "Untuk apa? Maksud mu aku, Naruto, dan Menma?"

Sekali lagi Shikamaru mengangguk, "Benar. Kalian akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki darah Uchiha."

Sasuke maupun Naruto sama sama terkejut, "Apa?!"

"Darah Uchiha?" beo Menma tak mengerti.

"Benar."

"Baiklah. Antar kami kesana."

"Jadi seperti itu," Kakashi merebahkan badan nya di kursi kebesaran Hokage setelah mendengar semua yang diceritakan oleh Asami.

"Apa tidak apa apa aku tinggal disini? Aku kan ninja desa Takigakure," tanya Asami tak percaya saat Kakashi (selaku Hokage keenam) menerima nya sebagai warga desa Konohagakure.

"Bisa saja aku tidak menerima kamu karena dari desa lain. Kamu akan di periksa oleh tim Anbu."

"Oh... _Souka_?"

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

 **CEKLEK!**

"Ah... Kakashi- _sensei_ ," Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat mantan guru nya, sudah lama ia tak berjumpa dengan Kakashi.

"Yo Naruto. Kau semakin muda saja," ucap Kakashi seadanya, "Tidak seperti aku yang harus bermesraan dengan segunung dokumen ini,"

"Tenang saja. Nanti aku akan menggantikan posisi Kakashi- _sensei_. Dan...," Naruto menolah kearah Asami yang sedang berdiri di samping meja Hokage, "Dia siapa?"

"Hm?" Kakashi menatap Asami yang menunduk, dalam artian tidak berani menatap Naruto apalagi menatap mata tajam milik Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto, "Dia-"

"Uchiha Asami, _yoroshiku desu_ ," ujar Asami tiba tiba dan memotong perkataan Kakashi. Tangan nya mulai bergetar kala saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah menatap kearah nya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran bersiap tumpah kapan saja.

"Uchiha?" kali ini Naruto membeo.

"I-iya Nii- _san_."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Uchiha masih tersisa?" lagi lagi Naruto bertanya. Ia was was kalau gadis di depan nya ini adalah anak dari hasil selingkuhan Sasuke karena memiliki nama klan Uchiha.

Sasuke mendekati sang 'istri' lalu menupuk pucuk kepala Naruto, "Aku tidak berselingkuhan dengan siapa pun Naru. Kau saja yang terlalu _Dobe_."

Naruto berdecak kesal lantas menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepala nya, "Dasar _Teme_ menyebalkan!"

Asami mengernyitkan kening nya kala mendengar panggilan sayang dari dua Shinobi hebat yang berada di depan nya.

 _'Mereka pasangan suami-'istri' atau pasangan musuhan?'_ batin nya.

"Ekhem...," Kakashi berdehem untuk menghentikan perdebatan antara dua mantan murid nya, ia jengah dalam situasi ini. Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti berdebat dan menatap ke arah Kakashi, "Aku memanggilkan kalian kesini untuk memutuskan apakah Asami boleh tinggal di Konoha. Bukan untuk mendengar perdebatan kalian yang akan ujung ujung nya tentang masalah di ranjang."

Pipi Naruto mulai memerah mendengar penuturan sang mantan guru nya. Ia menatap tajam kepada Sasuke dan tak segan segan menjitak kepala suami tercintanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tinggal di Konoha?" akhirnya Menma mulai bersuara yang dari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan absurd orang tua nya.

Asami menoleh kearah Menma yang berada di samping Sasuke. Mata onyx milik Asami berbinar binar melihat wajah imut Menma dan juga terdapat tiga garis di setiap sisi pipi nya, sama seperti sang 'ibu' nya. Ada rasa tertarik ingin memiliki adik seperti Menma.

• **T B C** •

 **Makin lama cerita nya makin absurd ya?**

 **Ku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini ToT**

 **Terserah lah~ yang penting siap :v**

 **Btw, Trico adalah nama binatang seperti griffin di The Last Guardian dan deuteragonist permainan. Sepertinya kombinasi anjing, burung, dan kucing.**

 **Sekian... Dan sampai jumpa lagi~**


End file.
